


Wolves In The Forest

by ItsMeTempora



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: #instense, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeTempora/pseuds/ItsMeTempora





	Wolves In The Forest

It was a warm and windy night, stars were bright, wolves were sleeping soundless in their dens with thier cubs or by themselves, when suddenly everyone heard a shout of alarm "ATTACK ATTACK WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!!" In a blink of an eye wolves took their cubs to saftey, others were getting ready to fight, fights happened often but it felt different to one little cub, the littlest of them all, "Rainbow", to her it felt like the enemy did not want to fight but the pack's leader, Lightburst said in a low growl "MoonPack..."

**"NightPack" said MoonPack's leader, Slashflare said in a calm voice "are not here to fight we are only here for Rainbow, she is from NightPack", instantly Rainbow froze she did not even know the leader! Rainbow tried to run but then Lightburst picked her up and placed her in front of Slashflare, she was panicing then suddenly a word came out "B-B-BUT I DONT EVEN KNOW THOSE GUYS LIGHTBURST", everyone froze even MoonPack themselves it was silent once again, everyone looked at each other while both leaders were looked at each other, Lightburst was the first to speak "is this true? Were you trying to steal her?"**


End file.
